


==> Sollux: Do Drugs With Gamzee

by StubbornDodecahedron



Series: Hot Disaster Dumbass Factory [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Consent, Creampie, Drug Use, Fingering, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Nook Fingering, Overstimulation, Touching, gamzee is hung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornDodecahedron/pseuds/StubbornDodecahedron
Summary: can be read standaloneside story for Hot Disaster Dumbass Factory for chapter 16.  A look at what happened between Gamzee and Sollux the previous year on the anniversary of Aradia's death.Gamzee is a bro and helps distract Sollux from feeling like shit by getting him stoned off his ass. He winds up making him feel really fucking good in other ways too.





	==> Sollux: Do Drugs With Gamzee

==> Sollux: Do Drugs With Gamzee

Today is the anniversary of Aradia's death and you really didn't want to think about it. Lucky for you, you don't have to. Gamzee invited you over with promises of getting you high as fuck and boy did he follow through. You're in his room sitting on his bed playing an old Super Mario game with him. You die again on a level you could do in your sleep.

“Man, you're motherfucking up there.” He says with a laugh. It makes you laugh too. You really are up there.

“Like, fuck, yeah I am.” You laugh again and fall back onto the sopor infused bedding, giving up on the game. Your coordination is too shot. You rather not focus anyway. You close your eyes and drift in sensation. The shit Gamzee got was good and it's got you in a hazy place. Your thinkpan is off and your senses are deeply affected. You hear him putting away the game and turning the cable back on. You sit up and scoot back a little higher on the bed so you can stretch out your legs and resume basking in hypersensitivity. The blanket feels good on your skin. The bed sinks a bit to your right as Gamzee sits beside you.

“Still good there, my invertibrother?”

“So good.”

“You fixing to get your nap on?”

“No, everything is all...things feel nice,” You say, running your hand through your hair for emphasis. That actually does feel really nice. Gamzee hums a laugh. He's never seen you this high before, you don't think you've ever been this high before, and he seems to be getting a kick out of it. You turn over on your side toward him. “Hey, would it be weird if you played with my hair for a bit?”

“I got you, friend.” He starts gently running his fingers through your hair, nails lightly grazing your scalp here and there. It feels way better than you doing it. It surprises you how good it feels and you accidentally let out a little chirp, but you only half notice and you don't really care right now. His nails graze your scalp and you turn your head to give him better access to the back of your neck where he immediately shifts his attention. It feels so good, like little sparks of electricity running across your skin or maybe in your skin or something. He shifts on the bed to make what he's doing easier. His hand runs down your neck and up over your shoulder. It isn't just your scalp. Your skin is sensitive in general right now. You arch into his touch as it runs over your back down your side, then back up again. He keeps touching you like that and you keep making soft little noises here and there. He nudges you and you roll over on your back. You look up at him with half-lidded eyes.

“You're makin all those noises what sound real red.” Was it getting weird for him?

“Sorry. It just felt really good.”

“You want I should keep touching you?” Wait, he's actually cool with it? Of course he is. What were you thinking? This is Gamzee 'what is shame' Makara.

“Yeah,” you say without giving it much thought beyond it feeling fucking amazing and being incredibly distracting which is kind of the whole point of getting so stoned with him. You turn back onto your side. Your eyes flutter shut as he leans over you and runs his hand through your hair again, down your neck, over your back, and down your side. He keeps doing that, simply touching skin both bare and clothed and eliciting that pleasant almost tingling sensation. He isn't guessing. He seems to know what feels nice and you have a bit more than just a hunch as to why that is. His hand moves down to your leg and rubs the outside of your thigh. It's closer to the top when he drags it back up and runs it back down again. The feeling sparks over your skin. You pull on his shirt in an attempt to bring him closer to you. He's lying next to you now, propped up on his elbow. You slip your arm under his and wrap it around him as you let your head rest against him. The proximity is nice. He runs cooler than you.

“You really chill with this? I don't give a fuck, but like, you fucking good on keeping on like we are?” the hand on your knee slowly starts to slide up the inside of your thigh and you tense as a small shudder runs through you. His hand gets about midway up and you automatically spread your legs just a little bit wider for him. His hand stops. Right. He asked you a question and he's waiting for an answer. What exactly did he say?

“I, yeah, keep going.” Your mind isn't in a place right now that makes language the easiest thing. His hand slides back down your thigh and you make a small disappointed noise. He chuckles behind closed lips and brings it back up teasingly slow, higher and higher, past where he stopped before. You arch into the touch, it feels so good. He's so close to the junction of your leg when his hand detours and runs up to your hip instead. He keeps teasing you like that, running his hand up and down your legs, sometimes up your side too, dipping beneath the fabric of your t-shirt, and you keep making those soft red noises while you squirm against him. You spread your legs wider for him again and he switches to pay attention to your other leg instead of where you are so subtly hinting at. He's making you wet touching you like this. You feel your nook clench around nothing when he gets so so very close and then abandons that leg to go back to the one closer to him. You whine and he quietly laughs again. He does the same shit to that leg, but this time when you raise your hips, urging him to continue past the crook of your leg, you grab his wrist and steer his hand to grasp you through your pants. He gives you what you want and you let out the smallest of gasps. You aren't unsheathed yet, but you can feel your bulges starting to swell a little inside you. He slides his fingers down over your nook, pressing just a little more over where the opening is before sliding his fingers back up, then squeezing your sheathed bulge and moving his hand away. You're about to protest, but he starts to move. One of his legs moves between yours, but it only just barely touches where you want it to as he looms over you, hands at either side of your head holding him up. You pull him down closer to you and he drops to lean on his elbows. He's pressed against you now and the contact feels amazing. You wrap one arm around his waist to keep him there since he seems so intent on teasing you. He kisses you and you kiss him back. Neither of you are that coordinated seeing as both of you are pretty fucking high, but you figure it out, slowly at first and then progressively more heated. You thread your fingers through his hair. He chirrs low in his throat for you and shifts his legs while simultaneously bringing a hand to your hip. You immediately rock your hips, seeking any kind of friction he'll give you. You can feel him smirk against your lips. He stops kissing you and instead starts sucking at the sensitive skin of your neck. It's even more sensitive right now. All of you is and you're pretty sure he knows it. He presses back, grinding against your leg, and you can feel how his bulge is just starting to unsheath. He pulls away from you, your hold of him proving to be fairly weak, and moves his leg to join the other one between your own, spreading them apart in the process. You expect him to come back down, but instead, he sits on his heels, knees spread apart and pulls you by your hips up into his lap. You look up at him through half-lidded eyes, arms resting askew by your head, lips slightly parted with anticipation of what he's going to do. You look exactly as dazed and out of it as you are.

“Fuck, that's hot,” he says as he runs his hands up your thighs, but this time doesn't stop. He palms your bulge. It has you audibly drawing in a breath. Your bulges aren't all the way out, but they're out far enough that he can definitely feel them through your jeans. “Are you one of them gold bloods blessed with two of these?” He punctuates the question by grasping you.

“Yeah.” It comes out airy. Fuck, you just want him to touch you already, but he doesn't. He leans forward, coming back to be on top of you except now you’re hips are pressed together and your legs hooked around the back of his. You grind up against one another. "Why have I never done this? I mean, like," your sentence trails as you try to think. “Gotten off high. Feels so good,” You tell him. He slides a hand under the small of your back for support and rolls his hips hard against yours. His loose house pants leave a lot less to the imagination than your jeans. He's catching up to you. He starts kissing you again as you fall into a steady rhythm that has you moaning into his mouth as he pushes his tongue past your lips. Your fingers find their way back into his wild mess of locks. You feel your bulges swelling more inside your sheath and when they finally slip out you gasp and grab at one of Gamzee's horns, tugging on it as you wrap your legs around him to keep him pressed close.

“Shit, you can pull on my horns all you fucking want.”

“Touch me already and maybe I will,” you say with surprising cohesion. The noise he makes in response goes straight to your nook. You let go of him and start undoing your pants. You barely get your zipper down before he's pulling them and your boxers off of you. You let him take over the task as you run your hands through your hair and let your arms fall to either side of your head. “So much better,” you say now that your bulges can freely twist around each other. You hear your pants being tossed to the floor and the bed dips as Gamzee moves back to you. He puts a hand on your knee and you spread your legs for him. Smiling at the way he says ‘Fuck’ under his breath. He comes up momentarily to kiss you hard, before pulling you into his lap just like he did before with no regard for how wet you are and what that'll do to his pants. This time though, you're spread bare for him. You can feel his bulge writhing in his pants against your ass.

“That's fucking wild,” he says as he finally starts touching you, taking one of your bulges in hand and slowly stroking it while the other tries to wrap around his wrist. He runs his thumb up and down the base a few times before moving lower. His fingers trace your aching nook and you’re hit with the sudden desire to have them inside you. “Shit man, you’re fucking dripping.” His attention moves back to your bulges. He takes both of them in his hand and starts slowly stroking them. You're lost to sensation as he starts jerking you off in earnest. You rock your hips in rhythm with it, and Gamzee curses again, clearly liking what he's seeing. His hand runs up your thigh and grips your hip as he bucks his against you, drawing a sharp breath through his sniffnode. It isn't long before you're gripping at the blanket above your head, chirping and panting as you squirm against his touch. He suddenly takes your bulges and holds them pressed to your stomach. It's the only warning you get before he slips his fingers inside you. You whimper and raise your hips instinctively.

"Fuck," your voice waivers and you arch your back.

“Motherfucker, Sol, your so fucking hot, like, your nook is warm as hell,” he says while slowly pressing in and out of you. You open your eyes enough to see that he’s looking at you with a heated expression. He’s watching himself fuck you with his fingers and you like it.

“Imagine how that'd feel elsewhere.” You somehow manage to get the words out and are rewarded with a low wanting hum he makes as he bucks his hips up against your ass, doubtlessly imagining exactly that.

“You saying you want me to pail you?” Your nook clenches around his fingers and he chuckles. “Seems like you might.” He curls his fingers upward and starts pressing against the part of your bulge that’s still sheathed.

“Holy shit,” you gasp. He moves his fingers faster. You open your eyes that you hadn't realized you had shut again and you catch him watching you react to what he’s doing to you. Fuck, you like that too.

“Is that what you fucking want?” He releases your bulges and lets them twist around each other and try to cling to his wrist while he comes down closer to you, still fingering you, albeit slower, the whole time, reducing you to a panting chirping mess. “Hmm?” He says close to your ear. His voice is so deep. It makes you shiver.

“Yes, fuck, just--” you gasp and pull on one of his horns again as he hits that spot inside you where the base of your bulge is. “Fuck me. Shit, Gamzee if you keep doing this to me I'm gonna pail.” You're getting too close to being close and your legs start drifting together. He pushes them apart again by pressing closer against you. It has you moaning, halted and breathless and he chuckles as you come apart under him. “Gamzee,” you plead.

“If you wanna fuckin pail, go for it. I'll fuck you as many times as you want. Don't have to be nowhere tonight.“ his voice is so deep and he says it right against your throat. You still his hand and he stops. You're left there panting as you calm down. He kisses your neck. “For real though,” he begins “I gotta open you up more if you want my bulge. You're too tight.”

“Huh?” You ask, still in a drug-fueled daze and catching your breath. He takes his fingers out of you and your nook clenches at the sudden absence. You pick your head up to see what he's doing as he tugs his pants down enough to expose his bulge. “Shit.” You reach out and let his bulge wrap around your fingers. You hear him take a sharp breath. “That's...” turning you on, to be honest. "...yeah."

"You still wanna take it?"

“Tch, you think I can’t?” He makes that low sound again and moves on you faster than your sluggish pan can process. His mouth crashes against yours, taking your lips over and over again while your bulges wrap around each other the second they’re close enough to do so. Your fingers grip into the fabric of his shirt and pull at his hair. Your bulges are twisting and writhing around his, nolonger entangled with each other and instead coiled around Gamzee's. He's practically fucking them every time you grind against each other. It’s putting you on the brink of sensory overload. You can barely keep up with the way he’s kissing you. You whimper and he makes a low rumble in his throat. You break the kiss. He chuckles. You like how he does that, how he gets a kick out of making you squirm. You tug up your shirt and then his so that your bulges can writhe against bare skin instead of fabric. You press up against him and feel his cool genetic material drip against your warm nook. It seems to jog his memory because the next thing you know, his fingers are back inside you. He thrusts them in and out a few times before slipping in a third one. It’s momentarily tight and you only make it tighter as you tense around them before relaxing and letting him ease you open. Your face is in his neck and you’re so far gone, but you try to coordinate your mouth anyway, running your split tongue up his neck and loving the way it makes him shiver. He tilts his head and you do it again before sucking and kissing at the tender skin at his collar. You're doing well until he tries to slip one more finger inside you and your concentration breaks. It barely fits and he cant go as deep, but it stretches your nook so good. A high pitched moan escapes you. Your fingers tangle in his hair and you pull on one of his horns as your hips rise to meet his fingers. “Shit,” you whisper as you leak more genetic material for him.

“That’s it. Fuck. You’re so fucking slick.” He’s barely thrusting into you now, letting you fuck yourself on his fingers. “You got it so motherfuckin bad.” He pulls his hand away and then his body. You’re left lying there panting. He’s on his knees again, pulling you up. Your legs spread open for him. You feel the tip of his bulge against your nook, barely pressing inside you. He’s holding it back, not letting it plunge into you like it wants to. He lets more of it slip inside you and gasps as your nook grips him. “It’s hot. Shit, it’s so fuckin hot.” You open your eyes. His are shut. His lips are slightly parted and his brows drawn together. He’s breathing heavy. He lets go of his bulge and it slides in only a little farther before it stops and thrashes inside you, trying to go deeper. Your nails dig into the sheets. The contrast of his comparatively cold bulge and your nook, hot with arousal, sends a shiver up your spine. You tilt your head back and curse. His eyes are on you again, you can feel it. He holds your hips still and starts thrusting slowly in and out of you, going a little deeper at random intervals. You don’t know if that’s intentional or not, but either way, it prevents you from predicting the movement. You’re a chirping mess again as he works himself inside you little by little. It’s agonizingly slow.

“More. Stop teasing me, jackass.” He laughs and pulls you further onto his bulge while bucking up his hips. Your arms jolt up to obscure part of your face as they grab at the sheets above you. You whimper and raise your hips what little you can like this as he pulls out and thrusts back in deeper than before. Your bulges twist and writhe against each other on your stomach. Another thrust has them unsheathing more and you arching your back. Gamzee is cursing under his breath again as he watches.

“Relax,” he tells you as he runs his thumbs over your hips. You think it’s just because maybe you’re squeezing him too tight, but when you do relax, he presses deeper into you and doesn’t stop until he's flush against you. Your nook tries to clench around him, but can only get so far. A choked moan leaves you. “You good?” he asks you. You nod your head. He doesn’t move. He’s letting you adjust.

“You weren’t fucking kidding.” Your voice is breathless. You let go of the blanket to run your fingers through your hair and brush it out of your eyes. He chuckles low in his throat and gog does that do things to you right now because sound is all sorts of weird in a good way. A hand moves to slip under the small of your back. You wrap your legs around him as he shifts closer to you, close enough to steal your lips once before pulling his away. You hold onto him because you need to.

“You all making them noises at me. If you’re possessing the words maybe you tell at me how this feels all up inside you?” his lips brush against yours again, then on your jaw, and again on your pulse before he stops. You swallow hard and rock your hips against his, moaning when he starts moving again. He pulls out so far, almost entirely before thrusting back inside you all at once. You hold him tighter. “Pull my horns,” he says against your neck. You do. You pull on his horns and he pails you slow and deep. In and out, empty and then so so full. You can feel every inch sinking into your nook and opening you up.

“It’s so much,” you finally voice.

“Found your tongue again, man?” You bury your face in his neck and nod. “What else?” He bottoms out and your hips fall out of sync as you arch your back and pull on his horns like he wants you to. He grunts and does it again before returning to the slow pace that lets his bulge thrash inside you.

“I’m still so high. Feels fucking amazing. I’ve never...it's so much.“ You fall back into sync and your brain slows down again trying to process everything. “I’m so full.”

“I fuckin bet.” He says as he presses his hand low on your abdomen and you realize through your daze and the sudden pleasure of your bulge having something to wrap around that he’s feeling himself move inside you. He pulls his hand away and shifts the position your in, looping his arms beneath your knees and pushing them up and your legs further apart. You can’t rock your hips against him anymore, but you don’t think you’d be able to keep pace even if you could because he’s fucking you faster now and hitting that spot inside you that makes it hard to think. All you can do is chirp and whimper as he has his way with you and you love it.

“I’m gonna pail,” you barely get the words out.

“Want I should stop and get a-”

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Please, Gamzee, I’m so close. Fuck, I’m-” Your breath hitches and your nook squeezes around Gamzee’s bulge more than you thought it could.

“Shit, you're so fucking tight,” He says breathlessly as you shake and spill your genetic material over the both of you. “So goddamn warm,” he moans as he fucks you through your orgasm. He hasn’t pailed yet though. You’re breathing heavy as you ride it out. It feels like it last so much longer and rocks you so much harder. You couldn't hold back your voice if you tried. You’re about to ask him to slow down when he speaks low and lustful next to your ear. “Chill if I keep going?” You’re so fucking sensitive now, but he hasn’t stopped yet and you think you can take it. You nod against his shoulder. “Motherfucking hit me if it gets too much.” He kisses your neck before he pulls back, letting go of your legs and instead gripping your hips. He slams hard into you, pushing past how tight you got after you came. You cover your face with one of your arms and cry out and feel his bulge twitch in response. “I’m gonna motherfucking make you pail twice.” You try to come back with something smart, but all you can do is curse and bite your lip. You haven't had any time to recover and he's really giving it to you. It almost hurts, but not quite, not in a way that makes you want to stop. You reach down, curiosity getting to you, and place your hand where Gamzee’s was before. You can totally feel him inside you. And fuck, he’s so deep and it feels like you're taking so much because you are. He fills you up completely. He thrusts all the way in, hips flush to your nook, and stops, panting as his bulge tries to thrash. He takes your hand that’s on your stomach and guides it to your bulges. You get the hint and start touching yourself while he watches and grunts when you squeeze around him. He starts moving again, pulling out a bit to pail you slow and shallow. With the sudden absence of his bulge filling you, you can feel some of your own genetic material, and maybe his too, seeping out of you. You peek your eyes out from where your arm is covering them. He’s trying to last longer to make sure he can get you there, but he’s also teasing you. He has a punch-drunk smile on his face. Your eyes flit down to the space between you. You bite your lip and push yourself up on your forearm. He notices you looking and shifts a bit so you can see better as he finally thrust deeper inside you again. Your bulges twitch in your grasp and your lips part as he hits the back of your bulge.

“Shit,” You lay back again and raise your hips so he can keep hitting that spot. You stroke your bulges with more urgency and he fucks you harder and faster. He’s panting and gripping your hips so tight that you wouldnt be surprised if it leaves marks. He seems to realize that because he lets go and leans over your to grip at the sheets instead. You wrap your arms around him as best you can. You’re so close again and so is he.

“Sol, can I--”

“If you pull out I will nuke your damn hard drive.” He laughs but is quickly cut off by a shudder that runs through him. Your body tenses and your nook tightens around him. He shakes above you and chirps as he spills his cool genetic material inside you. A gasp turns into a needy moan as it fills you, your own climax coursing through your body. Gamzee falls against you and holds you tight like he knows you need it. He's still inside you, rolling his hips, fucking you gently until your genetic material ceases to spill hot between your bodies. You loosen the hold your legs have on him, but he doesn’t pull out immediately. For a moment you lay there together, bodies limp as you catch your breath. He chirrs and you can feel it resonate with how close you’re pressed. Your mind is blank. All there is, is the present and even that is a blur of sensory input in quantities too large to properly process. Your bulges start to resheath themselves and you can feel his doing the same. He slowly pulls out and you shudder as his genetic material spills from your over-stimulated nook. He quickly pulls you up onto your knees and against him, then slips two fingers inside you, gently pushing them in and out to help coax the rest of it out of you, and maybe also to drink in the desperate sounds you're making from having been so thoroughly pailed and made to still keep riding the fringes of climax. He keeps going even after it's all out and it has you clinging to him, chirping ardently into his neck as the last drabs of your genetic material drip from your sheath hot against his cool skin. You pat his arm when it really does start to become too much. The cold sensation still lingers in your nook when he brings the both of you back down on the bed to lie on the other side, out of the mess you both made. You’re basking in the fading fringes of your afterglow when Gamzee gets up. You make a confused ‘hm?’ sound. He comes back with a pair of pajama pants for you. They’re a little too big and you have to roll the waistband over a few times. When you climb back into the bed, you see that the ruined blanket has been tossed to the floor. It makes it so that, if you wanted to, you could sleep by yourself, the bed is big enough, but you don’t. Instead, you curl up beside him just as you were before. For a while you drift on the edge of sleep, riding the tails of afterglow and your lingering high.

You wake up stupid the next morning, hung over from smoking so much and going to sleep high. You take in your surroundings. You guess you slept in Gamzee’s bed last night. You look beside you. Okay, you were sleeping WITH Gamzee in his bed last night. You swing your legs over the side of the bed and climb out. Your nook aches and you simultaneously realize what you’re wearing. It comes back to you in hazy bits and pieces. You’re momentarily frozen before your sluggish brain lets you move again, not sure what to think of this information, but certain that you are extremely thirsty. You float sleepily to the kitchen and grab the orange drink that isn’t quite orange juice from the fridge. You’re pouring yourself a glass when you sense it. The Cain instinct. Your brother is behind you and doing something that warrants smacking him. You turn around to see him sitting at the tiny kitchen table with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Hey, Sooollluuuux.” He does nothing to contain his laughter. Kurloz shuffles down the hall and gives you a wave as he grabs a glass and takes the orange drink carton, then pours himself a glass before putting it away.

“When did you guys get here?” you ask apprehensively.

[Fairly late,] Kurloz signs.

“No worries. Couldn’t hear Gamzee pailing your brains out once we shut Kurloz' door.” Kurloz swats him in the arm immediately, but he just laughs.

[Be nice.]

“Good luck with that,” You tell him while you pretend that you aren’t turning yellow all the way up to your ears. You head back to Gamzee’s room, smacking your sibling upside the head, as ya do, when you pass by him. Mituna calls you a brat and grumbles something as you close the door. Gamzee is still asleep you think as you stand there sipping at your juice. You’re not sure what to make of this. You’re not sure what Gamzee will make of this. You recall him saying he didn’t give a fuck about doing what you did, but the way he held you, purring as you fell asleep together makes you uncertain about how true that is. You’re not sure how true you want it to be. What you did was red, very red. So red that it makes you feel dirty. It makes you feel like you cheated on her. You didn’t. You can’t. She’s dead. But she still has your heart and you can’t bring yourself to let go of that yet.

 


End file.
